mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Greenteeth
Jenny is a crimson (or purple?) skinned hag that assisted in the creation of the Cuberts. According the what they've learned, she is dead; she exploded and was replaced by her rival; this rival may or may not be the author of the diary pages in the party's possession, the one who currently uses the pseudonym "Jenny." The party has also not confirmed, but has suspicions that there are connections between "Jenny" and the Queen of the Moonless Court. Mixed Results first encountered the name "Jenny" when they found a leather tome with an imprint of a compass on it in the mines of Coalhammer, inside the first Cubert they ever discovered. The tome seemed to be a diary, and the author spoke of their successful overthrowing of a government, referring to themselves as "Jenny" but also stating that this was a fake moniker. The party encountered the name "Jenny" a second time when, while at the Aghanim University in Sunken Aerie, the stoner librarian Sarah gave Saejin a very old book about legendary named creatures, which Sarah received from an upperclassman. Saejin resisted a horror check when she looked at it, much like the party have had to do with Jenny's diary pages in the past. The book detailed a creature called Jenny Greenteeth, which it describes as a "maragoth," and "the former ruler of the 6th circle of Hell." It states that Jenny was usurped and exploded. When the party encountered the flumphs Huey, Dewey, and Louie, they asked about "the hag's journal." They told the party that the hag was intelligent, and ruled through trickery. They also revealed to the party a vision from Tempest's memory (that occurred 200 years ago), in which a hag with purple skin stood on Blighted early with a Corvo noble and a young Nicodemus Whatley while Tempest's village was burned to the ground. In the cave of the alhoun, where the party first met Tasi, they discovered article clippings where dates were circled. The first date was the day that Jenny descended into a lower rank, the date that Sarnath disappeared, and the date the tarrasque was prematurely released. Another circled date was the date of the release of the play The Hanged King's Lament. Plain text of the first diary page MR discovered: It seems strange that one in my position would keep something as juvenile as a diary; even granting this tome the parlance of journal does not mitigate the absurdity. But alas, here we find ourselves; using the same chronicling mechanism as a hormone riddled adolescent. It is demeaning to myself and my station, but I have little choice. I suppose I should provide a name. You may call my Jenny, it will do as well as any other. It may seem queer to use a pseudonym -hiding my identity from a book- but in my experience, it pays to be cautious. You see, information and planning were key to my coup. Yes, I overthrew a government and usurped this land’s lord. My triumph was short lived, while I obtained my predecessor’s power, I also inherited his enemies. Obtaining power was difficult, but keeping it is proving to be another challenge. Fortunately, I am a veteran conspirator and I will not see my rule die in infancy. Having routed my would-be successors, I find myself bereft of advisors and colleagues. Why are the wisest also the most treacherous? Now I am left to self-council among musing in a journal. I suppose it is, as the people of this land say, O atrastrf rcazpdobr timrd. The last phrase, "''O atrastrf rcazpdobr timrd," ''the party deduced Jenny page 1 (Coalhammer).jpg|Jenny diary page #1, retrieved from Cubert in Coalhammer. Jenny page 2 (Lamplight).jpg|Jenny diary page #2, retrieved from Cubert in Lamplight. Jenny page (Cho & Gath's manor).jpg|Jenny diary page #3, retrieved from Cubert in Cho & Gath's manor.